


ANGRY SEX. HARRY STYLES IMAGINE

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Cute, F/M, GASP, Harreh, Haz, Hazza, Hot, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Teasing, cum, moan, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from work, tired as usual. Harry gets angry that you never give him time because whenever you come home from work you always go to sleep. You only hug and kiss Harry, he doesn't feel pleasured enough, he feels like he is missing out. Moreover, one day he gets really angry...pins you to the bed and well, we can all guess what will happen next ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANGRY SEX. HARRY STYLES IMAGINE

You drive home from work and sigh, after working for a whole nine hours non-stop with only a 20 minute break.

Sighing, you park the Audi R8 Harry bought you for your birthday outside yours and Harry's house.

Taking out the keys from your back pocket, you open the front door and put your shoes in the shoe rack.

Slowly making your way upstairs, you furrow your brows, not seeing your boyfriend Harry anywhere.

As you enter your bedroom, you close the door behind you, seeing Harry taking off his shirt quickly and tossing it to the floor.

He does the same to his tight, black, skinny jeans.

‘What has happened to Harry’? You think. ‘Harry never leaves his clothes on the floor’.

Eyeing him from head to toe, you smile at him, catching his eye.

“Hazza.” You take a step forward. “How is my baby?” 

Cupping his face, you look into his eyes and smile warmly.

Harry scoffs.

“Why would you care?” You hear him mumble just below a whisper.

“I’m sorry?” You raise your voice unknowingly.

Harry suddenly pushes you to the bed, pressing himself on top of you.

He pins your wrist to the bed and looks into your eyes coldly.

You have never seen this kind of anger in his eyes.

Your chest that is pressed against Harry’s, rises up and down at a fast speed.

“Ha-”

He cuts you off. “Is this how it is gonna be now?”

Cocking an eyebrow, you ask “Harry, look, let me go to sleep, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Just as your eyelids were about to droop, he growls “SLEEP, SLEEP, FUCKING SLEEP. TELL ME WHEN YOU HAVEN’T SLEPT OTHER THAN WHEN YOU BE AT WORK. YOU ARE ALWAYS FUCKING SLEEPING. DO YOU HAVE TIME FOR ME? NO. DO YOU THINK ABOUT HOW BORING IT IS...TO NOT HAVE YOU BY MY SIDE IN THE DAY? DO YOU!”

You let out a whimper, and press your lips together.

“Harry, it is not my fucking fault, my shift is long.” You groan, pushing him away with all your force and might. “There doesn’t even be time for us to...I don’t know...actually spend   
time together.”

You find yourself back in the position you were just a second ago, with Harry on top of you, palm against palm, chest against chest.

“But we can find time now, right?” Harry asks, lowering his voice, turning you on by the slightest.

“Harry, I am tir-”

He cuts you off for the second time tonight. “WELL I AM SURE AFTER THE GOOD FUCK I WILL GIVE YOU, YOU WON’T BE TIRED ANYMORE (Y/N)!”

You let out a shaky breath.

Harry unbuttons your blouse, removing the sleeves from your arms.

He unzips your trousers, pulls them off in one swift motion, and throws them to the other side of the bedroom.

You look down at yourself, left in your bra and panties.

Harry slowly unhooks you bra and slips it off your body, and flings it to the other side of the room.

He licks his lips, staring at your breasts.

Cupping them in his large hands, you look into his eyes tentatively.

Harry smirks and takes his hands off your boobs, somewhat teasing you.

You bite your lip, closing your eyes, waiting for what could happen next.

Harry slips off your panties in a matter of seconds.

“Harry, look-”

You are cut off the third time tonight, this time by a growl.

Harry takes off his boxers eagerly and licks his bottom lip.

The tip of his cock teases your entrance and you find yourself moaning out his name.

Without a warning, Harry slams his cock inside of you and you scream out his name in pain.

He groans, moving rapidly inside of you.

“UGH!” He growls in your face.

Kissing your neck roughly, he finds your sweetspot, sucking on it harshly.

“H-Harry.” You moan in pleasure.

“Baby!” He gasps, thrusting into you in an uncontrollably fast rate. 

“T-Tell me wh-when yo-you are c-close...” You buck your hips rapidly.

Harry moans out loud.

“C-Close.” He whispers in your ear, giving you chills.

You squeeze your pelvic muscles hard and start to pant loudly.

Harry shoots his hot liquid deep inside of you as you cum around his cock.

“I love you.” He whispers. 

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
